The invention relates to a collapsible container for the transport of air cargo, consisting of a bottom panel, a cover panel and four side walls which are detachably connected to said bottom panel and said cover panel, wherein the bottom panel and the cover panel adjoin each other in the collapsed position of the container, retaining the four side walls between them.
In a fully unfolded position, such a container has a certain transport volume, which will generally be adapted to the standard dimensions of the cargo space of an aeroplane. When the container is not being used, it can be collapsed, in which position the bottom panel and the cover panel adjoin each other, retaining the four side walls between them. In this collapse position, the container has a minimum transport volume. A known container of the type to which the present invention relates is disclosed in international patent application WO 01/05668.